Partial support is sought for the 2nd International Congress on Biological Response Modifiers (BRM), which is being organized by the Inter-American Society for Chemotherapy, Inc. (IASC). The Congress will be held January 29-31, 1993 at the Sheraton at Harbor Island Hotel in San Diego, California. The IASC aims and objectives are: 1) To provide opportunities for the direct exchange of scientific information amongst colleagues in the Americas; 2) to stimulate, encourage and facilitate the acquisition and dissemination of knowledge in the field of chemotherapy and other areas; 3) to affiliate and provide input with the International Society of Chemotherapy and cooperate with other scientific organizations in fulfilling these objectives. The objectives of this Congress will be: 1) To update scientists in the field with the latest advances in various concepts of BRMs, particularly in the treatment of many disease states, through comprehensive plenary lectures, symposia and workshops presented by recognized authorities in the field. Especially focused upon will be potential breakthrough therapies for cancer and a wide range of infectious conditions, including AIDS. Information will include advances in basic science as well as clinical information, the latter with an ultimate goal of improved patient care. 2) To provide a forum for exchange of recent scientific findings of research with BRMs through proffered oral and poster presentations selected from those submitted by scientists in the field. 3) To provide a means of informal communication of scientists in the field representing a number of countries. These scientist will include physicians involved in both clinical practice and investigative research, researchers from academia, the pharmaceutical industry and biotechnology organizations, and governmental and regulatory officials.